The present invention relates a wall mounted adapter jack that adds a DSL filtering circuit to a wall mounted telephone plate that has headed studs normally used for mounting a phone. The wall mounted DSL adapter jack of the present invention has a base that latches onto the existing phone mounting studs using pivoting latches, and supports a filter circuit and a jack for receiving a telephone plug. A cover plate goes over and is supported on the base wall, and in the present invention studs for supporting a phone on the cover are provided.
The so-called “630 style” kitchen jack has long been made, and is very popular. It uses a wall plate such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,485. The wall plate in patent '485 has studs for holding a telephone. In one case a filter device adapter made by Excelsus Technologies, utilizes sliding studs at the top and bottom that will hold onto the existing studs of a wall plate and provide a filter circuit connected to an output jack on a cover. At present, it is desirable to provide DSL filtering on the phone lines, since DSL usage has expanded.
Prior art devices have used metal threaded studs that support the telephone. The studs on the adapter are used for holding a telephone with a keyhole type support.